This invention relates to a series of heteroaryl-substituted quinolin-2-one derivatives that are useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers, in mammals. This invention also relates to a method of using such compounds in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases in mammals, especially humans, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
Oncogenes frequently encode protein components of signal transduction pathways which lead to stimulation of cell growth and mitogenesis. Oncogene expression in cultured cells leads to cellular transformation, characterized by the ability of cells to grow in soft agar and the growth of cells as dense foci lacking the contact inhibition exhibited by non-transformed cells. Mutation and/or overexpression of certain oncogenes is frequently associated with human cancer.
To acquire transforming potential, the precursor of the Ras oncoprotein must undergo farnesylation of the cysteine residue located in a carboxyl-terminal tetrapeptide. Inhibitors of the enzyme that catalyzes this modification, farnesyl protein transferase, have therefore been suggested as agents to combat tumors in which Ras contributes to transformation. Mutated, oncogenic forms of Ras are frequently found in many human cancers, most notably in more than 50% of colon and pancreatic carcinomas (Kohl et al., Science, Vol. 260, 1834 to 1837, 1993). The compounds of the present invention exhibit activity as inhibitors of the enzyme farnesyl protein transferase and are therefore believed to be useful as anti-cancer and anti-tumor agents. Further, the compounds of the present invention may be active against any tumors that proliferate by virtue of farnesyl protein transferase.
Other compounds that are indicated as having activity inhibiting farnesyl protein transferase are referred to in International Publication Number WO 97/21701, entitled “Farnesyl Protein Transferase Inhibiting (Imidazol-5-yl)methyl-2-quinolinone Derivatives”, which has an International Publication Date of Jun. 19, 1997; in International Publication Number WO 97/16443, entitled “Farnesyl Transferase Inhibiting 2-Quinolone Derivatives”, which has an International Publication Date of May 9, 1997; PCT International application number PCT/IB99/01393, filed Aug. 5, 1999, entitled “2-Quinolone derivatives Useful as Anticancer Agents”; PCT international application number PCT/IB99/01398, filed Aug. 6, 1999, entitled “Alkynyl-Substituted Quinolin-2-one Derivatives Useful as Anticancer Agents”; PCT international application number PCT/IB00/00121, filed Feb. 4, 2000 (Attorney docket number PC 10198A); U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/170,119, filed Dec. 10, 1999 (Attorney docket number PC 10443); and U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/177,718, filed Jan. 21, 2000 (Attorney docket number PC 10794), all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.